Shadows: A Tale In Letters
by Sara Darkotter
Summary: "Dear Lily, sorry I insulted you. Can you undye my hair now? -Scorpius" "Dear Scorpius: no. -Lily." A tale of pranks, falling in love, denial and extremely busy owls.
1. Chapter 1: Lily's New Twin: Malfoy

Yes, I'm still working on The Promised Rain, but this came to me and it's funny and a fun exercise!

* * *

Dear Lily,

I get it, you don't like being called Shadow. I thought it would be an accurate nickname, since you happen to be standing in the shadow of everyone else's accomplishments and

No wait, that sounds bad in the beginning. How about-

Oh whatever. Can you undye my hair? As interesting as the red-gold is, I look like either a Gryffindor fan or your twin. Neither is appealing.

-Scorpius–

§º§

To Malfoy,

Stop referring to me on first-name basis. We're not even in the same House. And for the record: No. I won't undye your hair. I'm rather enjoying the color. Keep complaining and I'll make it worse.

∞Lily

§º§

Dear Potter,

Alright, fine. Maybe I'll enjoy the color too. I'm going to enjoy the color so much I'll publicly flirt with you, how bout that?

-Malfoy–

§º§

Malfoy:

I sent an owl off to James, telling him what you've been doing the last twenty-four hours. In case you hadn't realized by what I did to Lorcan Scamander our fourth year, I don't let people even pretend to like my sister. So if you stand that close to her again-I know you're going to ask me to specify just to piss me off, and by that I mean closer than an arms distance, making that lips-almost-touching distance completely unacceptable-I will be inclined to strangle you with your own intestines. Then James will murder what's left.

Your Housemate,

Al Potter

§º§

Albus Potter,

Understood, but it's rather fun, you know... I'll just stand a little farther back.

-Scorpius–

§º§

To Malfoy,

Fuck you. You know how many girls have asked me my secret to getting your attention? I didn't need to know how many fangirls you had, or paid to have. Stop getting every girl in the damn school to ask me this.

I sent a curse with this letter. Hope you all enjoy bubbles!

∞Lily

§º§

Dear Potter,

Since you've now insured that half my House and I cannot talk, (And unfortunately, Headmistress McGonagall is only admiring how delicate a curse that was) I'm forced to send you this letter instead of shouting it like I felt was fitting:

I HAVE _FANGIRLS? _

-Malfoy–

§º§

Malfoy;

Seeing how Lily had burst out laughing in the common room over your last letter, and is now being escorted to Madam Pomfrey's so she can breathe, (She's turning a bit blue around the edges) I guess I shall be the one to inform you of the following matters.

One, yes, sadly, much of our school female population lacks taste and is or has had a crush on you. This is where I note that I have been spending my entire Hogwarts career playing (what a movie my grandfather procured referred to as) _Yente._

I've been playing village matchmaker and sense talker, and by the time this year is over, rest assured there will be no fangirls.

Second. First you insult her, by implying that she is so unimportant that she's the shadow of the rest of her family, then you flirt with her. What. The. Hell.

Third. Next time I see you, I'm going to break that glass jaw of yours.

Regards;

R*W

P.S: What did you mean, cannot talk?

§º§

Weasley, Rose;

One. Awesome. Thank you for the ego boost.

Two. I wasn't trying to insult

The flirting was a joke and she knows it.

Three. Just try it, bitch.

-Malfoy–

P.S: You'll see...

§º§

Lils;

Merlin's beard... Lily that curse is brilliant! Purely BRILLIANT! Watching Slytherin emit bubbles every time they try to talk. Red and GOLD bubbles, too!

You should tell me how you did it, so if it wears off it can be recast. I want to keep this year snake-snark free!

Laughing;

R*W

∞º∞

Read. Eyes trace letters again. He snorts, rolls the scroll. Reseal, resend. Scorpius, arms crossed, eyes narrow.

∞º∞

Rose,

Someone read your letter. Moriarty (And don't you dare laugh at his name again!) kept nipping my ear like I've trained him to, and your wax seal was yellowing.

Therefore, I'll teach you the spell somewhere outside of print.

So, what do you think of the Goblin Wars essay?

∞Lily

* * *

Yeah, so the poetry bit is me, trying to describe emotions without using the actual words.

...It makes more sense in my head XD

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Al and Illegal Goods

I'm surprised at the turnout! Nine reviews? XD I feel so loved! Just keep it up!

(And for TPR followers, yes, I am updating soon. The fanged rabbit is giving me trouble ;D)

EDIT: Yes, I had a small mishap where I posted the first chapter again instead of this. Whoops! Sorry, I was half-asleep! Don't kill me!

* * *

Malfoy~

Lily taught that curse to Rose in the History of Magic classroom. I listened in. I can create a reverse spell now.

◊Z

§º§

Dear Zabini,

Thanks. Let's hold off for now. Save it for a dramatic moment so we can all rub it in their faces.

-Malfoy–

§º§

Zabini:

Need anything? Any help? As much as I hate to admit, I insulted my little sister (By accident! I forgot that she's that she's a teen girl and therefore sensitive, not my thick-skinned eight-year-old sis) and she tossed another curse on top of the one we already had, and it mixed badly. I currently cant feel my right hand, which is why my handwriting sucks.

Not to mention the red and gold reading Snakeass on my forehead. If you start getting the same symptoms, I suggest you cast a silencing spell on yourself and apply murtlap essence to any numbing body parts.

Will procure any dangerous or illegal ingredients/objects for you.

Regards,

A.S.P

§º§

Malfoy~

Al made the better deal. Sorry.

Also, if your hand starts getting numb or weird lettering on your forehead, cast a silencing charm on yourself and get murtlap essence for the numb. Iusl me.

Can'l cross ls.

◊Z

§º§

Zabini,

Can't cross t's, huh? Damn, that's pretty bad. Thanks for the tip.

By the way, did you mean hand, not forehead? Because I currently have something on my hand that says-

Well let's just say don't intercept Rose Weasley's owls.

-Malfoy–

§º§

Lil•

Haven't heard from you in a while, sis! I heard from Al that Scorpius Malfoy was flirting with you less than two days after blatantly insulting you. If he keeps it up (Degrading little freak) then you can tell him, in gruesome detail, about how I will sneak into Hogwarts, find the password to the Slytherin dorms and disembowel him while forcing him to listen to Celestina Warbeck.

Rose has also informed me (With great pride) of the curses you have cast on him and his crew. Between hair colors, bubbles, and flashing forehead handwriting, I think you're well on your way to being the namesake of my firstborn, male or female. (If it's a boy, he'll just have to learn to live up to his own badassery)

Lovingly Yours, Little Sister,

JS•Potter

§º§

Dear James,

Your threat only got him to smirk and lean closer. So I kicked just shy of the nuts. About two centimeters to the left, actually. We were alone till that point and then a bunch of girls mobbed him all trying to help him at the same time. I'm expecting the hate mail any time now.

Proceed with threat.

∞Lily

§º§

Lily "I'm A Jealous B*tch" Potter-

How could you do that to my Score-Score? You could have hit his manhood! And then our future children would be harder to have!

D Zabini, Ravenclaw

P.S: So telling my brother! You'll regret this!

§º§

Dariana Zabini,

First of all, I can't believe you actually took the time to censor the word bitch. Dude, seriously. Child much?

Second, repeat after me: Manhood is a word for childish little girls who giggle at the word breast and are still reading Victorian Era porn with a blush. It's. A stupid. Dick.

Up yours, bitch!

∞Lily

§º§

Rose,

Oh my GOD you should have seen the letter I just sent to D Zabini! That was so much fun to write. Granted, she's probably about to start rumors concerning porn about me, but it's so worth it! It took me half an hour to figure out what to write to her, and I copied it into my diary, so I can remember it forever.

∞Lily

§º§

Wait, wait, snatch! Just before the chute. Owl hoots as he curse-checks. Two notes. Read. Laugh loud. Reseal.

"Oh, Lily. You're going to turn him into a such a masochist. But you'll be mine, don't you worry!"

Drop.

Lysander smiles as he leaves.

§º§

Al,

Ow. Pain. It's like I got kicked by a horse. Please say you know some way to make her regret this. I don't know what she told you, but apparently going to walk around Lily is a pain punishable by almost-death to the nuts.

Ow.

-Malfoy–

§º§

Malfoy:

Oh fuck. Did she really? I thought that was a rumor. Damn. I'm really sorry. I'll talk to her about that. With so many male cousins, you'd think she'd know better...

Regards (And sympathy),

Al Potter

§º§

Dear Molly-sis,

Al gave Lily-mazing a lecture! Not to mention he horribly insulted her earlier too! He's not on our side! We shall treat him like a regular threat.

Got any of that slime left?

¬Lucy

* * *

So things are heating up already! Al is dealing in illegal goods, Scorpius has nearly been kicked where it hurts, Lucy appears to have a cousin-complex, and Lysander has a cru-ush! *sing-song voice*

And James. Just... James...

Review! Opinions, predictions, prank ideas, the weather, anything! I accept anonymous!


	3. Chapter 3: The Shrine of Lily

Oh, these chapters are too easy to write. Enjoy!

* * *

Lyra Nott––

Lily reads porn! Pass it on.

D Zabini, Ravenclaw

§º§

[A note found in History of Magic, suspiciously ripped so that only this was visible:]

_And Lily reads porn about _

§º§

My Dear Lily-Flower,

So, do you really star in Play Wizard? Mind putting on a private show? (Wink wink)

A Secret Admirer

§º§

To Lysander Scamander:

You got the rumor wrong. I supposedly READ porn, not star in it. And for the record, I do know it was you. You wrote that note sitting next to me in Charms.

Get the gossip right first before acting on it,

∞Lily Potter

§º§

Lily-Mazing,

Someone wrecked your dormitory and planted Play Wizard in your truck, (The meanies!) next to a stack of Play Witch. Er... The second one wasn't really yours, was it? Cause the cover of the top one had this hot photo of-If it's yours, I took it for the teasing waistline.

¬Lucy

§º§

Lucy,

The Play Wizard, if it belongs to any of our male relatives, will have a return note on the back, for a strange and obscure nickname. If not, burn it. The Play Witch is something I refuse to explain to your innocent mind. (Though it seems to be rapidly dirtying)

∞Lily

§º§

Dear Al,

I ended up covered in either slime or troll boogers today, me and Zabini both. Your sister is the obvious culprit, seeming to have convinced Lucy to spirit the offending object and its bucket into place.

This. Is. War. Break out the potions kit.

-Scorpius–

§º§

[A notice found posted in all four common rooms]

To whatever girl planted her Play Wizard in my dorm:

Rest assured that you may, at any time, claim it no questions asked, from me. Just note that I am currently putting it on display (with photo censors, prefects!) outside the ground-floor entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, so everyone may read the comments you wrote to the photographed witches. Now everyone will know your personal tastes and the fact that blond and green-eyes witches make you go "hot and cold down there."

∞Lily Potter

§º§

Dear Lily,

Let me note my new-found respect for you, and the guts that showed to post that! How the heck did you get it in my common room anyway?

Well, never mind. If you weren't so stupidly brave and deaf the rest of the time, I'd title you honorary Slytherin, just for that.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Dear Al,

Never mind. I've decided to worship your sister for the rest of my life. Just direct me to the shrine.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Malfoy,

The hell?

So I'm stupid, now? And deaf? Where did you get _that?_

∞Lily

§º§

Zabini:

Items procured. Blade is in your dorm. Will pass you the rest in potions.

Regards,

A.S.P

§º§

Malfoy~

Got the stuff. Can get revenge on Lily and cure bubble-problem. Thank Merlin Asp is such a good smuggler.

◊Z

§º§

Diamond Z, we sing your praises! In fact, now we actually can sing your praises. Meanwhile, we are to hold our silence until breakfast tomorrow. When Lily enters we burst into noise. These are our orders, passed down from the great seventh-year, Polaris. (What is with us Slytherins and star names? I gotta wonder. Thought that was only a Black family thing...)

-Malfoy–

P.S: Females are the most irritating things in creation, especially if they're named Lily.

§º§

Malfoy~

I'm pretty sure the star names is everyone trying to imitate each other. Anyway, got it. Silence held.

What did she do this time? Turn a deaf ear and put words in your mouth? Why are you so eager to talk to her anyway?

Never mind, I think I got it.

◊Z

§º§

Zabini,

Oh hell, please don't tell anyone! I'll give ten galleons and get you a date with Lyra Nott if you never inform anyone of it!

-Scorpius–

§º§

Malfoy~

I'll show you mine if you show me yours. I won't go anywhere with Lyra she drops her underwear for anyone who asks (A Hufflepuff, man! Seriously!). Make it Rose Weasley and you got a deal.

◊Z

§º§

Rose:

You have every right to shoot this down, and I don't blame you if you do, but I happen to know boy who likes you and would like a date next Hogsmead weekend. Would you be willing to meet him?

Yeah, I'm asking for him, but he's too damn scared to do it himself. Courage is not his strong-suit.

Regards,

Al


	4. Chapter 4: Molly Gives Advice

I'm on a ROLL!

Where's the butter?

* * *

Dear Grandma Molly,

What is the world coming to? Lily and Scorpius Malfoy are fighting back and forth in the halls, Al managed to insult her, some girl snuck porn into her dorm and Al is trying to set me up on a blind date.

Don't tell mum any of this, please advise.

R*Weasley

§º§

Dear Rose,

I need more background information than that! But for starters, I don't think Al will set you up with anyone bad. Go with it, you might get a good friend out of it! Blind dates to Hogsmead is how my cousin met her husband, as well, so you never know.

Second of all, Lily is a strong girl with more than enough male relatives, like you, and I'm sure a few pictures of naked girls or boys won't bother her. However, I am still going to skin whoever did it. Doesn't Lucy go in there? Third, Al and Lily are siblings, and siblings insult each other. Look at you and Hugo! I'm sure barely a day goes by when you don't say something bad to each other (Don't deny it, Rosie. I've had seven children). They'll be find.

But, I thank you for informing me of Scorpius Malfoy. Please send me more details and keep me up to date so I can step in as soon as possible. Considering their parents, those two may come to blood soon, and I really don't want to see any of my granddaughters in deep trouble.

∞•Molly Weasley

§º§

Zabini:

Date has been arranged, Rose agreed. Next Hogsmead weekend, wear the enclosed scarlet cloth around your wrist and stand near the doors. It is small enough to hide when the rest of our classmates come by.

Be careful, Rose may be vicious.

Regards,

Al

P.S: How is our flower-trimming project coming?

§º§

Al~

Thanks. Can't believe that you actually let me go with your cousin. Didn't you string Lorcan Scamander up from the Astronomy tower by his ankles for liking your sister?

As for the project, it's going swimmingly. I think the Giant Squid, in fact...

◊Z

§º§

Dee-Dee,

Heard your brother got a date! And it's NOT ME!

Help me! He's mine! You promised!

˚Lyra

§º§

Idiot Heartbreaker Twin-

Why aren't you going with Lyra to Hogsmead? She likes you! She told me herself! Whoever you're going with, you can't because then she'd be upset! I'm going to hate you until you go with her!

D Zabini, Ravenclaw

§º§

Sis,

No.

◊Z

§º§

Deryn "I'm a Jerk!" Zabini-

Why? Lyra loves and she always has! She would never betray you or anything!

D Zabini, Ravenclaw

§º§

Al~

My sister is blind, deaf, and STUPID! (See enclosed letters for reference) I've decided that your sister is much more favorable, and, even considering the flower-project, propose a trade.

◊Z

§º§

Zabini:

...Wow... Just... Wow. I'll look to see if I can find a brain wholesale for her, but I doubt it'll fit in her tiny skull. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure she values the Ravenclaw ideals very much, but she apparently has absolutely no social ability, not even to listen to-I just saw Lyra come out of a closet. Hold on, prefect duties.

Okay, yeah, just gave her detention on Hogsmead weekend, since she had the bottom of her shirt tucked into the neck (Probably to show off her stomach and almost nonexistent breasts.) and I gave one to the fellow Ravenclaw she was with.

Yes, I can give detentions, in these situations only. Calm down.

Concerning the trade:

No.

Regards,

Al

§º§

Sis,

You know, Lyra just got caught in a closet with one of her classmates earlier today. What's this about betraying? Isn't she already dating Sean Creevy?

◊Z

§º§

Brother.

I just went down with Lyra! I was only a little drunk, you know, a little secret firewhiskey the night before a Hogsmead trip, and I don't what she did but suddenly-

This doesn't say anything about me personally, does it? I think flutternorks got to me...

I was even glad when Al Potter gave me detention, because that is SO WRONG!

Lorcan

§º§

Bro=

I'm sorry that happened to you. No more firewhiskey, I don't care how you say it opens your mind. It puts off crumplemacks. They hate alcohol.

Just to let you know, no I don't think it says anything about you except that alcohol is not good for inhibitions, and you should never drink anywhere where you might be interrupted. Be glad you got caught by Al, who won't go spreading your name around as her newest toy.

By the way, you've loved Lily before-how do you get her attention, and a possible date?

Lysan

§º§

Wait, lean casually. She'll be here. Deryn adjusts the red cloth again and again, as students pass in twos and threes. His heartbeat speeds as she exits, head turning clothes neat, matching red cloth around her neck. He almost forgets to wave to her, scarlet flashing in watery sun.

She comes, eyes narrow, head high. He had a moment to get this right.

Naturally, the first thing he does is trip.

§º§

Hugo,

Any clue where your sister went during the Hogsmead trip? She said she had a blind date, but all I saw was her walk towards Za-

Holy fuck, Rose has a date with Zabini...

This... There are no words...

∞Lily

§º§

Al;

I was ready to kill you this morning. You set me up with Zabini, and I was pretty sure he was just going to insult me all day.

Then he tripped and face-planted.

Thanks, Al.

Regards (And a hug);

R*W

§º§

Score~

I snogged Rose Weasley in a backalley of Hogsmead. Words cannot describe. Thanks.

◊Z

P.S: If you need me, I'm imprinting this in my memory, in between the finishing touches on the flower-project.

§º§

Dear Zabini,

Just remember to invite me to the wedding. And make sure the project gets Lily good.

-Scorpius–

* * *

Yep! Thaaat's right! Score is still pretending he doesn't like her, Zabini and Rose are all OVER each other, and... Well... Poor twins.

For the crumplemacks, please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Drowning

I actually, at this moment, am typing chapter nine. I'm getting ahead for when I'm not on break in about... Three days?

Sorry, this chapter is actually semi-serious. We will soon return to our regularly scheduled murderous wit.

* * *

Zabini+

Where have you been going these last two weeks? I know Malfoy and Potter are creating some Lily-humiliation-device by the lake, but you just keep disappearing at all hours of the day and night, and every time you sneak back in it wakes me up, since I'm a light sleeper.

What, did you get a secret girlfriend or something?

Dormmate Baddock

§º§

Baddock~

Yes. Please keep it secret. Her parents would kill her for dating me, which would force me to hex you till you drown in your own blood.

◊Z

§º§

Scorpius watches the water. Another test. Simple. In this one, she trips, slides into the lake down the slope, Giant Squid messes with her a bit since the mud smells like fish, and then she gets dropped in the mud again. Humiliation, plain and simple. But not good enough...

A part of him frowns and tightens painfully at the thought of this, but he ignores it. He had to hide that feeling of his heart pounding out of his chest she gave him, or someone would realize.

Someone, running by the lake, hair blown back and eyes glowing. Lily. No. Not now, it's not ready, it's not even daylight.

She falls into the water, seconds pass, and he realizes something's wrong.

§º§

Zabini;

So let me get this straight. You make some plan to try to drown my cousin, and while it's being set up, you're snogging me. Then when it gets found out, you admit it, not even a bit of remorse! The hell! Dammit, I thought you

Never mind, it's obvious you didn't.

Goodbye;

R*Weasley

§º§

Al~

Am I permitted to visit Lily? I really am sorry, I didn't know it could go so wrong.

Please tell Rose that, I couldn't get near her even if she wanted me to be.

◊Z

§º§

Dear Z,

I need you to slap some sense into me. I know Lily's hurt and unconscious and all, but I'm still hung up on the three A.M. mouth-to-mouth...

I'm ashamed of myself. I'm extremely ashamed, I hate myself, and if you don't, I'm going to go find your ex and tell her to, and she'll probably break my neck while she's at it. I still can't believe I convinced you guys to...

And why the hell did YOU take the blame? I told you to do it, I was there at the time, all that shit!

-Scorpius–

§º§

Scorpius~

Residual Gryffindor courage from her, I guess. Besides-I designed it! It's mostly my fault anyway!

Ah, look at us. We're playing the self-blame game. What sort of Slytherins are we?

Extremely sad and disgusting, but that's besides the point. Either way, I don't think I've ever asked a professor to give me a longer detention before, and I don't think they were expecting it either. If you need me, I've got about four months of slave-service to complete.

Also, the red-gold is looking really washed out and it's really cool. Just thought I'd say, since about half the girls in the common room keep mentioning it.

◊Z

§º§

Scorpius, Z:

Are you two blaming yourselves as much as I am? If not, ignore this letter, you heartless bastards.

But if you are, then remember that there are three of us and therefore the blame should be split three ways: Score for being a vengeful ass and trying this in the first place, Zabini for making our little trap gone wrong, me for being a worse ass and not stopping you AND joining in.

I've already turned myself into the professors for being an accomplice.

Regards,

Al

§º§

[_A Howler_]

ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!

WHY IN ALL HELL DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER TRYING TO DROWN YOUR SISTER? YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT YEAR OF YOUR LIFE AND HOGSMEAD PRIVILEGES HAVE BEEN PERMANENTLY REVOKED! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU!

Oh, and Rose, give poor Lily a hug from me.

Harry Potter

§º§

Rose,

I'm scared to leave the hospital wing. I think I've got a stalker. Can you come?

∞Lily

§º§

Lil•

Oh my God, sis. Are you okay now? Remember: Chamomile tea for shock or anxiety, Air-Dry for the water, and probably some antiseptic. I heard Malfoy revived you. Ugh, Malfoy germs.

Remember to abuse the three as much as possible for this, and know my firstborn will always have your name, little Lily.

Lovingly Yours, (Even if I will be giving you constant check-ups now)

JS•Potter

§º§

Lysander:

I keep seeing you hanging around the hospital wing. Hiding. Stalker. I will call James on you if you keep it up. (She is still my sister, unless she says otherwise)

Regards, (And a painful curse to the nuts)

Al Potter

§º§

Al=

I am not stalking! Stalking is for creepy people with intent to harm! I am keeping a vested interest in her safety, so people like you don't get near her!

Lysan

§º§

Lysander Scamander;

Get the hell away from my cousin. Following her constantly and singing off-key love songs is just starting to get annoying, and she told me so yesterday in the hall. If anything, put some variety in the act.

Regards; (What's with that constant pained look of yours?)

R*W

§º§

Rose,

Don't tell Lysander off for the love songs. At least this way I always know where he is. But thanks anyway. Now he's started memorizing Shakespeare.

If he recites from Romeo and Juliet one more time, however...

∞Lily

§º§

Dear Zabini,

HATE. Lysander.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Score~

I know, right? It's so annoying! It's bad enough that half of it is Celestina Warbeck, but he can't even sing on-key!

Wait... You're not talking about the music and butchered Romeo speeches...

Man, you need a life. Stop obsessing, she won't even look at you now.

◊Z

§º§

Dear Z,

I CAN'T! I keep thinking of her and worrying and you can't believe how much it hurts that she won't even walk near me and...

I am a sad excuse for a male. I'm going to go damage a library book so Madam Pince takes my head off with a Paper-Trimming spell.

-Scorpius–

* * *

Review before Malfoy dies! Madam Pince can do painful things with those spells...


	6. Chapter 6: Lucy the Innocent

There is a guinea pig, squeaking right next to me. Say hi, folks!

* * *

Bro=

Love songs and romance play scripts not working! Please advise!

Lysan

§º§

Brother.

Sorry, out of ideas. Maybe flowers?

Lorcan

§º§

A note. Right. Just give her...

Scorpius groans and shreds parchment again. Why is apologizing so hard?

Words no longer come to him.

§º§

Dee-Dee,

Oh my God, Score is SO HOT! Have you seen? His hair is blond again, so he's already back to hot-standards, but it's got like this washed-out, red-gold sheen and HOT! And he's a bad boy too!

So I'm not in love with your brother anymore!

˚Lyra

§º§

Deryn "You Were Right" Zabini-

Lyra is trying to take my Score-Score! I'm sorry I didn't believe you!

D Zabini, Ravenclaw

§º§

Sis~

You know, I needed a laugh. Thanks.

◊Z

§º§

Score~

Dariana calls you Score-Score! (Yeah, I'm laughing. You should too) Also, heads up, Lyra and Dar and both after you. Cat fights in ten, nine...

◊Z

§º§

Dear Lily-mazing,

Daridiot and Lyra-*beep* were fighting in the corridor! Over... Malfoy... Why? I'm confused...

¬Lucy

§º§

Luce¬

Check who you're sending a letter to before you send. Your owl looks a bit confused there. Sent the letter on.

+Hugo

§º§

Dear Lucy,

We need to work on your insults. Girl's night, me and my roommates, let's help you up the maturity ladder with a few well-placed curses.

I already know your first test! Malfoy insulting. He's only a year above me, and vain as hell. Should be easy!

I also hate him, so I you will graded on good F-bomb placement.

Still... Fighting over HIM?

∞Lily

§º§

Dear Zabini,

Looked at the back-letters. Strange to think this started four months ago over Lily and her oversensitive ego...

Merry Christmas, I bought you some curse-breaker necklace charms. Considering the look Rose gave your back yesterday before we left, you may need em.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Scorpius~

Thanks. I'll put em to good use.

Also, for egos, look in the mirror (If you're not too busy snogging it). Anyone ever told you yours could be used as a raft to save drowning horses? Cause man...

◊Z

§º§

Dear Z,

I shouldn't have mentioned Rose, huh? Sorry about that.

Anyway, I just heard the words name and child come out of my parent's mouths. This means one of two things: Mum is pregnant (Highly unlikely, she's in her forties now) or they're trying to prepick names for any spawn I happen to have later in my life. Which would mean they have some chick picked out.

Okay, yeah, Mum just came in and mentioned that she thought Lyra (Let's emphasize that. _Lyra_) is a nice girl.

[_Several ink stains_]

Okay, so explaining Lyra's school status didn't go over well. I am now grounded as well as in school detention. On the plus side, my family doesn't believe in arranged marriages, just extremely heavy hinting and prodding.

On the downside, if they ever find out about Lily, I'm screwed six ways from Sunday.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Scorpius~

Gee, ya think? I can't study, since that reminds me of her, and I've never wished so badly that the carpet in my room didn't have red accents. Or the living room, or... Yeah, my mother decorated a lot of places in my house with bright colors to cheer things up. I have never felt so depressed.

Except for that one time when Mya dumped me in front of the entire school. Got over that in a few weeks though. It's been what, a month? Month and a half?

And if you're six ways, I'm screwed about twenty.

Well, back to my depression. Happy holidays.

◊Z

§º§

Scorpius:

Never had such a dreary holiday! Almost want Lysander to come over so everyone can laugh at his attempts to woo Lily. In fact, Lily says she misses it. I guess I can expect his appearance any time in the next few hours, everyone here is bowing to her whim. (Not that she isn't telling them to stop, she's rather confused...Going from bossed around to being the boss...) Meanwhile, everyone keeps glaring at me, though they are being civil.

Except dad. He's not glaring. Just giving me this sad, shake-his-head, disappointed look, and that's even worse.

Oh, and Rose is moping. Methinks the date plan worked just a little too well...

Oh, here she comes.

Regards,

A.S.P

§º§

Bro=

Lily was happy to see me! Or she said so, and she smiled, and even took the flower I gave her!

True, I think I saw her eating the petals later, but that's besides the point. I'm getting somewhere! Let's leave an offering to the cloud-elves for luck!

Lysan

§º§

Brother.

We happen to be in the same house right now. Why are you sending me notes?

Lorcan

§º§

Dear Lily Potter,

The words that I had just heard come out of my grandfather's mouth concerning my hair and what caused its appearance were quite interesting and unexpected. I wasn't even aware that he knew them, so I thank you for giving me the opportunity to hear "fuck" "shit" and "bitch", among other things, enter the airspace around him.

That. Was the creepiest. Thing. I've. EVER seen.

Happy holidays,

-Scorpius Malfoy–

P.S I love you

§º§

What? What was he writing? That little scrawl that made no sense and yet every bit of it, he could not possibly feel that strongly for her yet he was sure he did. But that couldn't be true because he was too young to truly understand something he was told was so complex, but now just seemed a few quiet words in cursive.

He curls around a pained chest, a whine on his lips because even as the letter flies away, he knows she won't believe that splash of himself on paper.

§º§

Malfoy,

What the hell? Your grandfather? Lucius Malfoy? Swear? You're kid-You-There's no way. That guy is like my grandmother. She wouldn't swear if you burned her house down. (Granted, if you did that, she'd be first in line to torture you...)

Anyway, thanks for being sarcastic. Always wanted to be told someone hated me. Geez, get my hopes up...

∞Lily

* * *

Once again, slight serious drama and laughs, all round! Also, do you see what I see? Love be in the air!

Oh wait, that's just Luna.


	7. Chapter 7: Antiscar Investing

Enjoy.

* * *

Hugo-cous!

Notice how we've come back to school and Lily's a bit more-sad? Sigh-y? I think she got rejected by someone. I mean, I can't think of who, since Lysander is still pandering after, but between the two of us (Could've been three, but Rose is like Lily but worse. I think she broke up with someone) I'm sure we can find out!

¬Lucy

§º§

Lucy¬

On it. Let's get looking. Ask around and stuff, dig through her things. Let's fix it so we can cheer her up!

Damn, this has been one broken school year...

+Hugo

§º§

Z,

I ended writing a letter to Lily and I ended writing that I love her but it was only a few words tacked on at the end and before I was writing about how it's her fault my grandfather can swear so she thought I was meant the opposite and now she thinks I hate her and AGH! WHY do women have to be so aggravating?

Help... I've never had to deal with anyone like her...

-Scorpius–

§º§

Score~

So she's a WOMAN now... Huh. Well, time to face the truth, man, you're just a masochist. She's beats you up and you come crawling back for more, eyes bright and puppy ears in beg mode. If your last girlfriend wanted to keep your attention this long, she should have pulled out the verbal whip. (Actually, on that note, when were you last dating someone? Last school year?) Besi

Wait... Back up there... Your grandfather? Swear? What? I mean, yeah, he can spit the word half-blood with the same venom as a king cobra, but... Swear? As in... Curse words?

I... Need to sit on the floor...

◊Z

§º§

Dear Dad,

I am about to present a hypothetical situation. Got that in mind? Okay, good.

Let's pretend that there's this girl. She's cute, sweet, hot, whatever. She has a personality and looks. (A strong personality, I might add. If it was bottled they wouldn't be able to sell it to minors. We can compare it to flavored vodka) Let's pretend that I have feelings for her.

Now let's pretend that if I say or write anything in a situation where it can be misinterpreted, she will, fifty percent guaranteed. Let's say that she has, at least once, caused me physical pain, and let's also say that she has both put words in my mouth and taken that skill away more than once or for prolonged periods of time.

Now it's starting to sound disturbing or just pitiful, let me make it worse. She does this and I just come back for more. The time I actually admit to liking her, she thinks I'm being sarcastic and is convinced I hate her!

Help? Be fatherly and please give me advice.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Dear Score§

Congratulations, you've met your future wife.

No, I'm serious.

You see, in the Malfoy family, there is a tradition. When it comes to who we fall for, we're masochistic bastards who will gladly let our wives kick us in the face for a chance to gaze at her from our obvious position as slave.

Ask your grandfather about that one, he has an interesting story. It might disturb you slightly, however, so never ask if you intend to sleep within the next seventy-two hours.

I'm not quite sure where this trait comes from. I think from a mixture of overlarge egos, being told to surround ourselves with equals and our inbred hatred of hurting women. (I'll share my personal experience with that one. Hermione Weasley punched me in the face. Then Astoria. Guess who hit harder? And yes, that's why I had to get a broken nose repaired the day before our first date, and also why Madam Weasley can considered a friend of mine)

I sent along a cheque book. Merlin knows you're going to need it.

Don't get killed,

§Dad

§º§

[_A note passed in DADA_]

Z, you don't want to know what sort of advice my dad sent me.

_Always wear a condom? Invest in anti-scar?_

Worse: I come from a family of masochists. And according to him, I'll end up marrying our little whip-carrying flower.

_Like I said! Invest in anti-scar. And as far as wives go, she wouldn't be too bad. Imagine getting to screw her constantly._

I'll pass. Lyra's looking this way, and I really don't want her to see that...

_Heh. Sorry, that was a _dick_ move, wasn't it?_

Very funny, Z.

§º§

Rose¬

This is your concerned younger brother: What's gotten into you? I'm really worried. I mean, I don't need details or anything, but just give me some sort of vague reason so I stop worrying that you've been cursed...

+Hugo

§º§

Hugo;

Thank for noticing and worrying. You might never know what it means to me, that someone actually does.

Well, unfortunately, I had a short-term boyfriend, for a few weeks, and I really, really, liked him, but... Shit happened, okay? So I had to dump him.

Instead of sending a flying note, just come up to the girl's dorm. (This is written permission) You sister wants little brother cuddles.

Regards;

R*W

§º§

Hugo-cous,

Got anything? I got nothing on Lily-mazing. About to go dorm-raiding.

¬Lucy

§º§

Luce¬

Rose had a secret relationship and then dumped him for some reason. I'll see if I can find out more, since she's so depressed she's demanding sibling cuddle-time.

+Hugo

§º§

Score~

Lack of girl depression hitting all time low. Considering snogging Lyra just for some lip contact. Advice?

◊Z

§º§

Zabini,

Play Wizard.

Ice water.

Meg Peters, who's been fawning after you forever.

-Score–

§º§

Score~

Tried that. Not enough red-heads or brunettes.

Might consider.

No. She's two years below me (Your name is now Pedo for even suggesting that) and a complete virgin. She wouldn't know a damn thing about anything.

◊Z

§º§

Lyra Nott~

Need someone to snog for half an hour or so. You game?

◊Z

§º§

Zabini,

Sure!

˚Lyra

* * *

There was supposed to be a heart after the word sure. FF doesn't like hearts...


	8. Chapter 8: Of Roses

In which Hugo is awesome. Dat be all.

Unless someone has a sunset to sell him, wholesale and cheap.

* * *

Pedo~

Ended up snogging Lyra, which kinda... Well, free sex, who's complaining?

Still, I feel kinda dirty, and you're the one nicknamed Pedo!

I'm going to take another shower.

◊Z

P.S: Rose caught us...

§º§

Scorpius:

When did Zabini start calling you Pedo? And WHY? That's creepy, you know.

Regards,

Al

§º§

Dear Al,

Long story. He needed to do something with some excess sexual tension, I told him to go snog Meg Peters as a joke, he called me Pedo.

Well, maybe it wasn't a joke...

-Scorpius–

§º§

[_Letters Zabini didn't send_]

[_Coward._]

Rose~

Please take me back. PLEASE! I'll do whatever the hell you want, just PLEASE!

Dear Rosie~

Never mind. I started off with a stupid nickname. You won't read a thing.

Rose~

I am extremely sorry for what I was responsible for happening to Lily. I owned up because I was pretty damn sure you'd have hated me for pretending otherwise. I didn't mean for anything to go so wrong...

And the Lyra thing wasn't serious, so-I don't have an excuse for that one. Damn.

Rose~

I need homework help in

Never mind.

Rose~

Scorpius, stop looking over my shoulder. That expression of yours is scaring me.

Aw dammit. Hate dictating quills. Who charmed my quill?

Baddock, you son of a bitch!

Rose~

I am extremely sorry and if you want I can send you a knife so you can kill me yourself.

§º§

Weasley, Rose;

I'm sending you the drafts of letters that Z has been trying to write to you the entire weekend. Considering the most recent events in the Hogwarts Romance Drama, I thought you might get a laugh out of the

Oh fuck, he's coming up the stairs. Enjoy!

-Scorpius–

§º§

Malfoy;

Thanks. I owe you on-He called me ROSIE? The... No. Just... No. Well at least he realized that mistake.

Anyway, thanks again. I needed the laugh.

Regards;

R*W

P.S: Hogwarts Romance Drama. Sounds like a magazine or a really tacky novel. The kind middle-aged witches buy.

§º§

Al;

OH MY GOD HE TRIED TO WRITE ME AN APOLOGY LETTER THREE TIMES! IT'S SO CUTE! HE EVEN CALLED ME ROSIE!

Don't tell Deryn I said that, I want to watch him suffer a little longer.

Regards!

R*W

§º§

Rose:

Who the heck is Deryn? Is that Zabini? His first name is DERYN?

Weird.

Lips sealed.

Regards,

Al Potter

§º§

Rosella,

SO since Valentine's Day is coming up, you're going to be my Hogsmead date.

Mark Boot

§º§

Mark Boot;

My name is not Rosella, it is Rose. Just in case you sent it to the wrong person, Lily is hunting around for any girl named Rosella at Hogwarts. We are not optimistic.

If you truly wished to have an inkling of chance of a date with me, here are the following things you must change:

Don't assume that my name stands for something. My name is Rose Avari Weasley. I'm sure you might have thought it would be flattering if you guessed that my name stands for something. However, only an idiot or someone who has not done their research would think Rose stands for something.

Don't assume that I because I'm single I want a date, especially one with someone as desperate as you. I have been without a date for over a year and a half and I and quite enjoying it, thank you very much. No idiots trying to copy my homework because I happened to kiss them once.

Third, you have an extremely boring name. I lost interest the second I realized that wasn't your occupation, (Marking boots) it was an actual name. Was your dad that bored of you at birth?

Do. NOT. Tell me what to do. EVER. Phrasing it as a demand means one thing: Enjoy the curse I sent with the letter. Being as your letter makes it obvious you are overcompensating, I'm sure you won't notice the effects too much.

Regards;

R*Weasley

§º§

Rosie¬

You lied in your letter to Boot. You said you hadn't da-Oh, right, it was a secret, right?

Also, I saw Boot telling Lily to date him (And trying to back her into the corner, if only verbally). She kicked him where it hurt, and then about four other guys dragged him to the ground and beat the stuffing out of him. Weirdly, one of them was Malfoy. Why?

Need brother cuddles again?

+Hugo

§º§

Rose,

I got to kick Mark Boot! He had just come out of the infirmary, so if you cursed him, it's probably gone. You should have seen the look on his face as he doubled over.

Then four guys mobbed him: Al, Malfoy, Lysander, and dear Hugo. If he tells you otherwise, make sure to tell him how proud I am. He even moved over to let me join in! Such a humble little fistfighter.

I can't figure out why Malfoy would help, but then again, afterwards he told Boot that only he could he could screw with me like that. Which meant Boot was just being an ass (Not that this wasn't obvious...).

Ever read one of those stories where a character does kinda a "take that" kiss thing? Where they kiss someone but it's just to rub it in someone's face? Malfoy did that. To me. On the lips. I mean, I don't like him, but it pretty good, for something that lasted about three seconds. I can still feel his finger curling under my jaw...

Yes, Hugo had already left at that point, since his job was done.

Well anyway, I think that we should buy Hugo a birthday present or something. Even if his birthday isn't until the twenty-seventh. Whatever!

∞Lily

§º§

Hugo;

Coolest little brother ever, I applaud thee and thy humility, but next time that you did something as awesome as beat up a prick, tell me. Now come and give me cuddles, and tell me what you want for your birthday.

Regards;

R*W

* * *

Yup.

Comments, predictions, opinions, and attempts to levitate Lyra into a pool of bloodthirsty grindylows are all viable reviews.

Tomorrow is monday and the end of break T.T


	9. Chapter 9: Lucy the Not Innocent

Having a few minutes of time between this and my next class, I be updating!

* * *

Hugo•

Having heard of your exploits, you will be the name of my second-born child. (Lily has first) I heard you threw most of the blows, too. So I'm sending ten galleons, and an ointment for bruises and soreness. Use it well and as directed.

Cousinly Yours,

JS•Potter

§º§

Scorpius:

I accept your excuse. However, next time you have an adrenaline rush and want to rub something into the other guy's face, leave my sister out of it.

Regards,

Al Potter

§º§

Hugo-cous!

Look what I found. I circled the line, ignore the rest of the letter. Malfoy said he loves her! But I bet Lily didn't believe him, cause remember? Lily is skeptical about the word love when it comes to people in school cause she thinks those relationships won't last that long! And the letter makes it seem sarcastic!

Know what this means?

¬Lucy

§º§

Lucy¬

Again with the notes across the common room.

It means that Malfoy really don't know a thing about romance, obviously. What are we going to do about it?

+Hugo

§º§

Hugo-cous,

No, it means it's time to play matchmaker! You're in everyone's good books, see if you can get the map or the invisibility cloak, I want to hear Malfoy's side.

¬Lucy

§º§

Lucy¬

Why? We can just send him a note or something! You're innocent, third-year! You do it!

+Hugo

§º§

Malfoy-stranger,

So my name is Lucy Weasley and after much thinking and digging around I have decided that there's this side to the story that's completely different from what I've heard and that's yours, so I want to hear it!

Please? I'm only a little third-year who gets left out of things!

¬Lucy

§º§

Al,

Is it as innocent as it seems? I've been raised to be suspicious of anything like the last line.

Besides: Third year. Innocent?

-Scorpius–

§º§

Score:

This is _Lucy_. I dread the day she gets her Talk from her mom. She's so innocent, you could sell her off as a puppy and no one would know the difference, except for the house-training.

So yeah, exactly what it says on the tin there!

Regards,

Al Potter

§º§

Dear Lucy Weasley,

After discussion and also disbelief that any third-year could be innocent, I've decided to tell you. Be grateful.

I hadn't meant to insult Lily, it's just that she has an oversensitive ego, not to mention that she assumes anything that comes out of my mouth is a personal affront to her well-being. I called her Shadow because she seems to be somehow behind half the shit that happens in this school, but nobody notices her.

That's a compliment, coming from me, by the way. Since Slytherins are all about not being noticed and getting away with things?

I tried to explain, she took it as an insult AGAIN and half my House ended up speaking in bubbles. A few more insults later, we have badly mixing curses and a person who will be only known as Asp smuggled us some things, we plan revenge and curse-breaking and...

Yeah, shit happens, and...

I might as well just say it, since this isn't making it any better.

I like Lily. A lot.

I just have trouble framing compliments and confessions, and according to Z I have an ego the size of a life raft for horses.

There, done, don't tell anyone or I hang you from the Astronomy tower by your ankles.

-Malfoy–

§º§

Hugo-cous,

Look. Just LOOK at it.

¬Lucy

§º§

Lucy¬

I just fell out of a chair. An armchair. That... I didn't believe him before, but... Wow... Damn, this is one weird year.

I'm going to check this isn't some weird dream...

+Hugo

§º§

Malfoy-mazing,

I think you should tell her! Write her a note! I'll deliver it!

¬Lucy

§º§

Lucy Weasley,

Sorry kid, but no.

First of all: I'm an admitted coward.

Second: Why would I trust you with that?

Third: Why do you tack words onto people's names? It's so childish.

-Malfoy–

§º§

Malfoy-becauseIcan

First: You suck.

Second! Because I'm an innocent third-year who is obviously oblivious to all around her.

Third: Because I can!

¬Lucy

§º§

Al,

Your cousin is not as innocent as you think. I suspect her of being a secret Slytherin. There is a spy in Gryffindor's midst.

Not making this up, check the enclosed letter. The suspicious line is obviously number two.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Score:

Okay, I admit that it looks a little suspicious. But she could just be repeating-

Yeah, you're right, she's probably a secret snake.

Regards,

Al

§º§

Lily:

It's all a ruse! Lucy is not innocent at all! Run for the hills! Don't tell her your secrets! She's a snake at heart and she's planning to conque-No wait, that last line is overdramatic.

But anyway, I have evidence that Luce's innocent act is her pulling the wool over our eyes, while she is either trying to get something important or is just using it to so she can later get things she wants.

Don't trust her!

Regards,

Al

§º§

Rose,

Al is being weird again...

But anyway, caught up with all the school gossip. Sorry you had to be the one to catch them. But as we all know, interhouse dating tends to have many issues, double if one party is a Slytherin.

Happy Singles Awareness Day, me and some other single girls are having a mini dorm-party tomorrow before we leave for Hogsmead. Join us!

∞Lily

* * *

Next chapter: The Valentine's Day Special, when all goes INSANE!

Not that it wasn't already...

Oh, Lucy :P


	10. Chapter 10: Valentines Doom

Here it is! The 2000 word V-Day chapter! (Once again, updating between classes)

Enjoy.

* * *

Al,

I still don't get it. You lose your Hogsmead privileges, you're grounded, but all the trouble Malfoy and Zabini get in comes from the school. What, did their families send them congratulations cards or something?

∞Lily

§º§

Lily:

I'm disappointed in you for even considering such a thing. Remember everything Dad told us? Don't assume anything about people from things they can't control. (Re: Names, appearance, family, etc) Besides, if you assume without evidence, your real enemy might kill you while your back is turned.

On to your letter subject. This is educated guesswork, so don't quote me on this, but it should be pretty accurate.

Scorpius's family probably lost the note in all their paperwork. Remember in Muggle Studies when they cover driers and how socks go missing in them? He says that his house is like that and the paperwork is worse.

Besides, the media attention this got (You missed it, passed out and all) was probably enough of a blow to his family's already bad reputation that it was a punishment all in of itself. Once he steps out into the real world, everyone gets to whisper "Potter-killer" behind his back.

That's a sign to stop sending people to shout obscenities at him. (If it's not you, I'd like to know who...)

As for Zabini, his mother is under the impression that he and his sister can do no wrong. She probably thought he was being wrongly blamed for something done by someone else and pampered him.

And his dad's never home. Marriage of convenience or something like that. He probably never even got the news.

Don't send a reply via flying note. This is the Great Hall and McGonagall is likely to snatch it out of the air. (Which is why my pet ferret is delivering. She requires payment in bacon)

Have fun in Hogsmead, don't get lost, keep a sharp eye on Lucy (Who knows what any stranger might do to her... Secret snake that she is, she's still only a third year) and don't forget your money.

And don't let anyone buy singing valentines.

Regards,

Al

§º§

Walk down the streets, smile. The sunlight is warm today and she has her friends.

Malfoy, his back turned, fingers laced behind his head and voice a vague blur of sound. She draws her wand, waits, her friends whisper dares as they pass. Nothing happening here. Fingers tighten, heart pounds, mouth drying fast. You don't feel that, don't feel that, don't feel that; her heart pounds its liar message into her veins.

He turns. The hallway prickles on her lips, she meets silver eyes as he steps towards her, head at that tilt that sends her heart beating faster, spreading and diluting that lie.

She runs.

Lily wonders how she can call herself Gryffindor when she can't even hex a boy.

She wonders how she can call herself Potter when her heart calls Malfoy.

§º§

Lily;

What happened to you? You decide to hex Malfoy and the last we see of you for an hour is you running down the street while he stands there and looks confused. Did you do ANYTHING to him?

I bought you extra chocolate though, (Peppermint, sorry, know it's not your favorite) since I figure something is up and you'll need it.

Regards;

R*W

P.S: Someone sent me a carnation...

§º§

Rose,

I ended up sitting at that new little coffeeshop with the little outdoor tables and drinking more coffee than I'm supposed to and writing a sappy disgusting poem about Malfoy.

I really really really like him.

And then he walked by with Dariana Zabini. Here's a play-by-play.

I choke on my coffee. Malfoy stops, asks if I'm okay. Dariana sneers some tacky line about drowning that wasn't even remotely clever, never mind funny. Malfoy hops the tiny fence meant to separate sidewalk traffic from the seats. I feel vaguely glad the poem doesn't mention names. He stands really close and asks again and I mean close cause I could feel his breath on my skin and it smelled like peppermint. (I should mention I still haven't set down my coffee) I choke again, inhale a mouthful of liquid caffeine and half-feel like I'm drowning again.

And then comes the part I'm going to dream about for days.

He slid a hand behind my head and clamped his lips onto mine and even if it was technically rescue breathing it was so... Wow. Soft lips...

And then he was all, "Stop making me do that," and Dariana was shocked and GAH! I'm writing like an idiot but he was so...

Dreamy and heart-poundy. I'm not good at romance stuff.

Then he caught a glance of the poem and looked a little weird and cold.

Malfoy left.

So I wandered around for fifteen minutes and felt depressed and found you guys again.

Help me!

∞Lily

P.S: Peppermint chocolate is more than perfect...

§º§

Lily;

Oh great Merlin. Cous... You poor girl. Look, I'll convince mum to send us some flowers for you to eat. Meanwhile, have the chocolate, read a few novels and don't write anymore love poems. Pretend it's your period or something.

Is it okay if I tell Al? No details or anything, but give him a heads-up that his sister's gone down lovesick road so he doesn't accidentally make anything worse? Not James, obviously, since he'd flip...

Want my carnation? It's got red petals.

Regards;

R*W

§º§

Al;

Your sister has wandered down unrequited lovesick road as of today, and it would be best for everyone that we, as her closest family, handle her with care.

I don't know who it is, as she won't tell me, but don't you push it either.

Regards;

R*W

§º§

Z,

Oh gods, Lily looked hoooooooottt... I don't know how someone can make a skirt that's neither short nor tight look that good, but she did... I mean, it just kinda swirled around her shins and damn...

And don't even get me started on that shirt.

Did I mention that I kissed her? Cause I kissed her. Actually, she was choking on coffee and it was rescue breathing, but that's besides the point!

(That's three...)

And then it turned out she was writing some stupid poem about some guy she liked. Who, since this is Lily and she's blind, probably isn't me.

Oh look. Ego.

By the way, Z? I don't care what your reasoning is, please don't leave me alone with your sister ever again. She kept trying these horrible attempts at flirting and nearly dragged me into Madam Puddifoot's twice. She also kept trying to snog me, and let me say that she is a horrible kisser.

I need hand sanitizer for my mouth. Or I did, but then Lily happened, so...

Dariana got angry after that. You should have heard the bitch-match.

But anyway, I want to know who the hell she was writing about so I curse him into oblivion.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Pedo~

You had better hope Al doesn't see that letter. You know how he is. Anyone who touches his sister is an instant enemy for life.

Anyway, sorry for leaving you alone. I went off to see if that tiny flower shop still lived in Hogsmead, and I sent a flower off to Rose. (Obviously, it was a carnation. Anyone can send her a rose)

Oh, and I found out who's been paying people to shout random cursewords at you. You sitting down? Good!

The Scamander twins. Yeah, those two, who spend half their time in dreamworlds and the other half in schoolwork. (And Lysander's Lily-capturing attempts. Pathetic thing) Do as you will. Though you started it, kissing her in front of him and all. What got into you that time? And why didn't Al kick your face in? What lie did you grovel about?

◊Z

§º§

Diamond Z, me friend,

I groveled, muttered something about adrenaline to the head, rubbing in the win, and a mysterious really cute brunette (Quick! Think of a girl at our school who ISN'T a brunette or a Weasley!) and promised to keep as much distance between myself and her, at least till Easter Holiday.

Oh, and according to Al Lily eats flowers, so I think that carnation is going to die a death with dinner tonight. Chances are high Rose let her have it. (You appear to have convinced her to give up dating. Nice going)

If it poisons her I force you to eat your own vomit. In front of the common room.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Pedo~

...Seriously man. If she get's poisoned by eating a flower it's her own fault for not checking to see if it's edible. Don't blame me if your girl(slut)friend is an idiot.

◊Z

§º§

Zabini, Scorpius Malfoy,

When most of us decide to pick up dueling, we don't decide to do so in the courtyard in front of three teachers. The fact that it took all three of them and ten minutes to get you both to stand down, while impressive, also makes me wonder what the hell got into you. I'm writing this letter because your duel turned six classes homework into shards of glass. I can't turn this in. One of you turn it back or rewrite it.

(Weasley Wizard Wheeze's freebie to the person who does and tells me how they did it)

≥Roxanne Weasley

§º§

Dear Roxanne Weasley,

Oh. Sorry. That... Was me. I'll fix it.

And ah... Hell got into actually. Almost really. A couple well-placed insults and I'm surprised nobody got killed out there. (Wish Zabini did though)

And yes, Al's ferret delivers letters. I don't know why, but it saves my owl time, since he's currently flying a "Please don't kill me" letter to my parents.

-Scorpius Malfoy–

§º§

Zabini,

I wouldn't sleep tonight, if I were you.

If you actually get to sleep. You're stuck on polishing duty.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Pedo~

You're going into the forest, did you hear? Imagine. It's a full moon, too, I hear there's still a couple werewolves out in those woods...

If you come back, let me know so I can amend that. I'm sure no one will notice.

◊Z

§º§

Score, Z,

Until one of you explains what the hell that was about, I refuse to talk to you.

Regards,

Al

§º§

Rose,

I need new friends.

Regards,

Al

* * *

Yup :P

I expect lots of reviews for my effort! Even those of your who only alerted or faved! That's nice and all, but reviews tell me what's in your head.


	11. Chapter 11: Roxannis Stalkeris

Hey, so you know that poem mentioned last chapter? I wrote it up and published it! It's called Heartbeat, filed in this lovely slice of Harry Potter fandom, and it would love some reviews. (Especially as I'm not yet confident in my poetry, and would like to improve)

* * *

Lily,

Oh my god!

I wrote a letter to Scorpius Malfoy since he turned my homework into glass shards and guess what? He wrote back! And he's all polite and apologetic!

(Yeah so I've had this crush on him for a while... I'm part of his fangirl club. Are you?)

What do I do now? I can't think!

≥Rox

§º§

Rox,

...Malfoy? Really? Have you no taste?

Seriously. Hufflepuffs.

∞Lily

§º§

Lily,

That time of the month? Sorry. Or did some guy upset you? I'll help kill em. Anyway...

But yeah. MALFOY!

≥Rox

§º§

Al,

Okay, so we were fighting because I accidentally insulted him and Rose, and then he mentioned something about this girl I like, and...

Look, I just had to deal with your cousin Roxanne while turning her homework back into something she could turn in. It was creepy. She kept getting glaze-eyed. That, and local homework had Queensbury+Weasley=Love on it, and there's only one Queensbury in this school, but quite a lot of Weasleys.

Agh, implications...

The problem is your cousin. How do I keep her away from me? Is there an anti-Roxanne spray I can buy? (Not that I'm not flattered...)

-Scorpius–

§º§

Scorpius:

Okay... The hell? We're fighting over girls now?

Quoth the school permasingle, I know.

Anyway, sorry. Haven't got anything like that. Just avoid her like the plague, she might get the hint. (Maybe) And just so you're aware, quite a majority of Hufflepuffs like you. I guess they think it's rebellious or something. If the girl you like is there, you might be in luck.

Regards,

Al

§º§

Zabini,

Roxanne Weasley is stalking me. Help. As I write this, I can feel her staring at me from across the library, and she keeps moving closer and YES this is terrifying because she can't take a hint!

I'd hate to be the idiot flirting with her.

I apologize for the Rose thing (And some of those curses), just help me...

-Scorpius–

§º§

Pedo~

It may interest you to know that a few short minutes before I received your letter, (You sent it by owl...) I saw Roxanne in the dorm.

The truly terrifying question is: How the hell did she get in our common room, never mind your dorm? And what's she doing up there?

I really pity you, man.

And Splash was about to eat when I borrowed her. Remember to feed the stupid ferret.

◊Z

§º§

Weasley, Rose;

Your cousin Roxanne is stalking me. It's really starting to creep me out, since she apparently found a way into my dorm, and I'm not sure whether she's hiding up there or just looking for something.

I have extreme pity for anybody else in this school who's had to deal with this.

You're a smart person and you're a girl. Please advise.

-Scorpius Malfoy–

§º§

Scorpius;

First of all, tell Al his stupid ferret tried to eat my fingers, and next time it tries that I will redesign the construction of its skull.

Second, is that I actually feel a bit bad for you now. If she keeps it up, just tell her off. Publicly. Humiliation will go to her head, she'll apologize and deny it, and everyone shakes her head cause they don't believe it.

(Be careful, she has friends among a fanclub, who may join her instead)

Regards;

R*Weasley

§º§

Rose,

I've got to worry about MORE of them?

I'm just going to live the rest of my life under a rock, thanks. Tell my aunt I hated her.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Roxanne;

Seriously? You're taking the time to stalk SCORPIUS MALFOY? The. Hell. Why? And really, that's just kind of sad. Stalking, anyway. Don't you have homework or something you can do?

By the way, you're still supposed to be doing that Defense project with Lysander. It's due... Tomorrow, I believe.

Regards;

R*W

§º§

Lysander Scamander,

Oh my god, Rose just reminded me! Our project on the Imperius curse! It's due tomorrow! I'm so sorry! I've been caught up in these other things though, and-Oh, I'm so sorry!

≥Roxanne Weasley

§º§

Rox=

It's fine, I have a lot of it done anyway. I had time over the Hogsmead weekend. Just meet me in the library, I'll debrief you and we can finish it up.

Be careful where you walk, I think there's brugsprouts in there...

Lysan

§º§

Scorpius;

Roxanne removed to library to speedfinish her Defense project. Relax. Afterwards, I'll talk to her.

Just think, now you have something in common with Lily.

On second thought, I don't like that.

Regards;

R*W

§º§

Rose,

Gods bless you and your children and Merlin rain luck on your life. I mean that. I heard she got the bathroom password out of a more terrified house member.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Lily;

Want to know how you tell Scorpius Malfoy has been terrified? When, after you temporarily fix the situation, he says for the gods to bless you. We REALLY need to talk to Uncle George about Roxanne.

Like, now. Help me write him a letter. Get Hugo in on it. Hugo can't lie to have his life. (We should probably fix that, by the way)

Regards;

R*W

§º§

Dear Uncle George,

_It has come to the attention of several people at school that Roxanne is engaging in behavior that really should be rectified._

She's stalking Scorpius Malfoy. Outright. Following him, breaking into his common room, dorm, and apparently, before Rose deterred her, had found the bathroom password.

**It's bad enough that Scorpius asked for our help in dealing with her. And we're pretty sure he's only sleeping in classes, in case she jumps him in the middle of night or something.**

_He slept through Care of Magical Creatures. It's that bad._

Uncle George, we thought you might like to know from us firsthand instead of when Headmistress McGonagall catches wind. Do something. It's sad to see our cousin chasing that prick, and it's worse to see the prick so damn beaten down. 

**Lily misses having insult battles in the middle of the hallways with him. I miss them too, since they're fun to watch.**

_Please do something about our cousin. We can't. You're an adult and her father. You can._

_Regards,_

_R*W_

∞Lily

**+Hugo**

* * *

...This chapter got away from me. Just... Review. Comments, opinions, predictions...


	12. Chapter 12: Things Get Sirius

You know, I've started thinking of my characters in the following ways: Infinity Lily, Red Star Weasley (Rose), Plus Hugo, Diamond Z (Already a nickname!), Strikethrough Scorpius, More than Rox, you know...

It's kind of fun, really. It gives me story title ideas...

* * *

Lily,

I just received a letter from my parents telling me off and accusing me of stalking Malfoy. But I'm not! You know I'm not! I just want to be close to him and see him and protect him, and he hasn't told me to stop!

I bet Rose told them. I think she's jealous. We should do something.

≥Rox

§º§

Rox,

Excuse me, I'm going to go laugh somewhere. You honestly think that he's okay with this? Slytherins are not renown for their courage, Roxxy. He's probably too scared to go near you to say anything, in case you take that as a sign to hump him. And being close to him? Look, you could have just tried asking him out and let him reject you or take you! Then you could have been as close as you like without breaking the law. (Of course, you're breaking several unwritten family rules, but Al does that anyway by being friends with him) Now you've lost all chance.

I also really, really, really doubt Rose is jealous, and that's laughable all in itself.

Idiot. Even Lysander wasn't this bad. You know, this is getting so bad, that McGonagall let Scorpius sleep through Transfiguration without punishment. (I'm taking sixth year Trans, starting next week)

∞Lily

§º§

Malfoy,

I've sent you Rox's letter to me and a copy of my response. Figured you might need a laugh, and this is the best I got.

∞Lily

§º§

Lily Potter~

Did you know that Score has started writing Infinity Lily on things? (Notebooks, homework, carved into a bedslat...) No? Well he is. What did you do? At this rate Al's going to think he likes you and then we're all going to be short one Slytherin.

◊Z

§º§

Zabini,

Sent him a few funny letters-One from Roxanne and one my response. Guess he loves my sharp wit.

That was sarcasm, by the way.

∞Lily

§º§

Flash of fire hair, Scorpius looks up. Lily, standing before the class, smiling. Blink, energy gone.

She's coming towards him. He slides a notebook, cover scribbled with inked splashes of _Infinity Lily_ into his backpack. She gives him a quick smile, turns forward and forgets him. He lays his head down and pretends to doze.

But he can't really sleep with her so close.

§º§

Rose,

I sat next to Malfoy in Transfiguration, but he barely noticed me. I mean, he went to sleep! Okay, so not like I pretended to pay him much attention either...

But still.

Got any chocolate? I'm all out.

∞Lily

§º§

Malfoy-mazing,

Just write her a note. Your situation is looking desperate. If don't want to give it to Lily, I can still do it!

By the way, I have spray paint and that section of wall by the Great Hall looks lonely...

¬Lucy

§º§

[_A note passed in History of Magic_]

_Hey Pedo, what was up with all the drafts on your desk?_

Lucy is blackmailing me into sending a note to Lily. Let me sleep.

_Seriously? And by the way, no. I'm bored. _

Yes, seriously. She has spray paint, for gods sakes.

_Are we talking about the same person? I though that said Lucy, like, Lucy Weasley..._

Lucy is secretly a snake at heart, as I've discovered. It's disturbing and oh look, Professor Binns is talking about decapitation.

_...The hell. Life as I knew it... Does not exist..._

§º§

Wait. She has to walk by eventually. Scorpius peers through the crack in the door, hand curled around a note, heart trying to crash out of his ribs.

There! He reaches out, grabs her arm, yanks her in. She nearly screams. He presses the note into her hand, steps back as far as the closet allows, waits wait waits.

Delicate fingers unfold, eyes begin to skim. Heartbeat quickens, mouth dries. He reaches up to tuck, retuck, retuck a strand of hair with shaking hands. Please, please...

He's no good at phrasing, words don't flow for him. He closes his eyes and waits for Lily's verdict, hoping she finishes soon.

Ripping paper greets his ears, the click of the door, footsteps. His insides shatter across the floor.

Scorpius sits down, eyes filled with tears, the scraps of paper blurs in his vision.

He doesn't leave for hours.

* * *

But hold, my friends! There is an explanation! It will just take at least a chapter to get around to it, probably two.

Review! It might make me less evil.


	13. Chapter 13: Puppies at Hogwarts

Yup, another partial serious chapter. Sorry guys, but the laughs only hit home when there's something to balance it out... :/ Lily and Score will get together in the end though.

This chapter should begin to clear some things up.

* * *

Zabini:

Have you seen Scorpius? He wasn't in any classes.

Al

§º§

Lucy Weasley~

I don't think that note worked out. Score is missing. However, I just saw Lily, and she looked a bit... Dunno. Blank, really.

◊Z

§º§

Zabini;

I have just found Scorpius curled up in a closet on the third floor, staring at some scraps of paper.

And fucking crying.

Please explain.

Regards,

R*Weasley

§º§

Lily;

Having just spent half an hour taping a note back together:

You _bitch_! You said you liked him! Why the hell did you-

Never mind. Never thought you, of all people...

Regards;

R*Weasley

§º§

Lily,

Lysander just hugged me!

Oh yeah, and Abbey Queensbury apparently likes Hugo.

≥Rox

§º§

Roxanne,

I really don't care. I got given a note by a guy I liked, which turned out to be a bunch of insults. I read about half of it, tear it up, and suddenly he's the victim, like he confessed to liking me or something like that.

I have had enough of romance to last a lifetime or six.

I've decided to take up hermithood.

∞Lily

§º§

Headmistress McGonagall~

No, you don't need to drag Scorpius to classes. In fact, it might be better if he stays in bed for a few days. He may not be physically sick, but everything else is. Between a stalker, an almost Howler from his dad and a rejection, he's a spiritual cold.

Thanks for letting him sleep in your class during the stalker period.

◊Zabini

§º§

Scorpius;

I am sending you a very interesting notebook I invented with the help of my Uncle. It can be used to instantly talk to others in other places who also have one of these notebooks. Just write their full name at the top of the sheet of paper, and begin writing. When the conversations are done, shut it and it ends. It's based off muggle chat programs. (Remember that lesson? Did it make sense to you?) If someone is trying to contact you, the cover glows. The first blank page will have their name on it.

Call it a pity gift. Sorry about Lil.

Regards;

R*W

§º§

[_Written in the chatbook_]

Scorpius Malfoy

Hey, this is Al. We're worried about you. How are you holding up?

_You know?_

Yeah. But all things considered, I probably should have guessed before now, so I'm not going to hurt you. And then again she also

_Shut up._

Sorry.

_I don't want to talk to anyone for that reason. They keep mentioning her. _

I'm sorr

_Leave me alone._

§º§

[_Chatbook_]

[_Again_]

Deryn Zabini

Didn't work. He closed the book on me. He's got it bad.

_How the hell did you know my fir_

Rose. She mentioned it in a letter.

_Oh. So he's got a bad case of heartbreak, huh?_

Yeah. Crash, burn and die, really.

_Tried to talk to him earlier. He gave me a weak glare and rolled over. _

Right. So we need to make him forget about my sister!

Any ideas?

_Lyra?_

Hell no. That would make it worse.

_Rose? I'd give her up for him. He's my best friend._

He's mine too. But so are you. And then I'd have to deal your depression. Not to mention neither of them are interested in each other.

_Buy him a dog?_

Why not?

§º§

Dear Mum,

How are you? Sorry, it's been forever since I've written. I've had a bunch of stuff. Between grades and drama, everything is up in the air.

The current drama? Score ended up confessing to Lily and she turned him down and kicked him. (Figuratively) He's not taking it well. But the confession was over note, and Lily spread some rumor that really he was insulting her, so the entire school is split: Scorpius and Lily. My problem? Scorpius is my friend, Lily is my sister. Who do I believe?

Or worse, what if they're both right?

I need help...

So on that cheery note, can I bring a puppy to Hogwarts?

Regards,

Albus

§º§

Dear Al,

If you think Lily is spreading a rumor, it's obvious who you believe. You have good instincts, however. Step back from the situation and see what you feel about it, then sort it out. If they're both right, work double-time to sort it out. (That's not saying I want Malfoy and Lily to date, but they should be aware of the truth. Save a lot of grief later in life)

But no, you cannot bring a puppy to Hogwarts. McGonagall has rules. And you can't keep one at home either.

Much love and patience,

Mum∞

§º§

[_A poem written by Lily_]

Crash

My heart slips and shatters like glass on the floor

His words are p o i s o n

Slowly killing

Insults like knives

Kiss like arrows

Aim for the heart now on the ground

Is it not enough

To claim you spoke of love

And turn my comforts against me?

I cannot pick up these s h a r d s myself their edges of frozen feelings slice my fingertips

Blood and poison

D r i p

Pool together

As darkness descends

He took the light too

* * *

Again, sad end note...

So let's see: Zabini and Rose back in communication, the invention of a chat device (Thanks to LifeOnTheMoon for letting me borrow it), Lily is convince Score insulted her, Score is convinced she rejected him...

Someone PLEASE review Heartbeat?

Review, predict, etc...


	14. Chapter 14: Heads Up

And then we were given weekends, because God said, "You know, I think these kids need a break to do stuff other than work."

And thus, holidays, weekends, and hangovers were invented, all at once.

* * *

Lucy:

You're my super-spy double agent cousin. I need you help getting to the bottom of the current Hogwarts drama.

I will pay you in ice cream.

Regards,

Al

§º§

Rose~

Please take me back. With all the drama around, I need someone sensible to be around. I'm going insane! We don't even have to date, I'd even settle for friendship!

And I'm really sorry about the Lyra incident and don't get why I don't have extra detention for that...

◊Z

§º§

Deryn:

So you want me back, huh? Well get on your knees. I don't take anyone back without them first proving they can be good.

Oh, and that wasn't a metaphor, you're actually going to have to get on your knees. If you want to save some sort of dignity, we can just be friends and that just means some begging and chocolate.

Is it any wonder I've never taken up any of my exes again?

Regards;

R*W

§º§

Rose~

I have to admit that I just had to spend ten minutes lying to several classmates about why I was turning red. Damn, you have a hard bargain…

But for you, I will do anything, as long as it doesn't involve public apologies.

Where at?

◊Z

§º§

Zabini,

I really didn't need to find you two doing that. Next time, employ stronger silencing spells, or don't do it in the dorm! How the hell did you get her in there anyway?

You really are _lower_ing your standards if you've become Rose's bitch.

And a _head_s up, tell people to stop sending me notes, I'm not ready to face the world, and now I need a mental healer.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Score~

The double entendres were just plain terrible. Glad you're feeling well enough to come up with them, though.

And anyway, the curtains were closed. Why did you look anyway?

◊Z

§º§

Zabini:

Scorpius told me what you and my cousin got up to... Have ever noticed that you only close the curtains when you're so ill you're light-sensitive? Next time, employ a do-not-disturb sign.

(I'm complaining because I could have found that. Yeesh. Are there no empty classrooms in this school? Secret tunnels and passages? The grounds?)

Of course, this also begs the question of why he had left the dorm in the first place, when none of us could convince him the last few days.

Regards, (You disgusting creature)

Al

§º§

Al~

Oh, now you too... Okay, good point, whatever, but seriously. Everyone barges in on classrooms, grounds are too open, and I wasn't aware of any secret tunnels. Willing to share?

How is Score? He's locked the dorm room door again, and the lock attacked me when I tried to unlock it.

◊Z

§º§

Rose:

You made my best friend be your bitch... Why? Just... Why?

I think I get it, kinda. If he really wants you he has to do anything for you, but really. Aren't there less... I dunno, less embarrassing to walk in on ideas? Imagine how Score must have felt!

Regards,

Al

§º§

Lily,

I can't believe it. The world has to be going insane. I just saw Zabini and Rose, on the grounds, sitting next to each other. They were HOLDING HANDS!

Am I crazy?

And Abbey is being cowardly and won't let me introduce her to Hugo. I think the best way to get over your boy-troubles is to help someone else with theirs.

Scorpius is still mine.

≥Rox

§º§

Roxanne,

I heard you got detention till the end of the school year for the stalking. How's that going? You still got all your fingers?

Anyway:

I don't care about Rose and Zabini. I know more about that than you do, for the record.

As for Abbey...

Is she that small Hufflepuff with the pretty looks that I accidentally pranked last year and felt bad about? I'll help her because I still feel guilty. That's it.

∞Lily

P.S: You can fucking have the asshole.

§º§

Ready, aim...

Lily fires the tripping jinx silently, watching her cousin's feet leave the ground. Just like Roxanne said she would, Abbey drops everything.

Lily scrambles over, seeing him still on the ground and face heating as she imagined that he's hurt, the sound of head against stone ringing in her ears.

Abbey reaches him first. He sits up, eyes clouded with the fall as he looks at his cousin and the girl he tripped into.

Lily summons a cold cloth as Hugo begins to automatically pick up the spilled objects.

Abbey speaks first, voice a shaking whisper. "Are you o-okay?"

§º§

Roxanne,

That went better than expected!

And I even feel a little better, watching them talk. I can see them from here, I'm sitting in the library. I think they're still in the friend zone, but they're so cute together!

Of course, if I turned around, I'd see Rose and Z glued together at the lips...

Ugh...

∞Lily

§º§

Scorpius§

I have just read a message from McGonagall. The contents worry me, especially as I have not heard from you in a while. Are you okay? She says that you were being stalked by Roxanne Weasley, which apparently led to lack of sleep and reporting to the infirmary several times with stress headaches. And now you've missed days of classes. Your Head of House put in a note that you have only been seen out of your dorm twice, and that you looked severely depressed.

What's wrong? Your mother and I are worried, Score.

Please respond soon,

Dad§

§º§

Draco Malfoy:

Since it took about three hours to convince to bother to read your letter, (Actually, three hours and dodging a few curses. He really didn't want to talk to anyone) I figured I would just respond for him.

Yes, he was being stalked by Roxanne Weasley. My idiot cousin, you see, is of the "If I like him, he must absolutely love me and want fall at my feet" type. It's rather sad. Her list of exploits include:

Almost constant following

Breaking into not just the common room, but his dorm

Kleptomania (His things have been retrieved in their original condition)

Extremely annoying singing valentines

Threats against others

Terrorizing a Slytherin into giving up the bathroom password (And then she was dealt with, so no worries)

She has been assigned a mental healer who is attempting to figure out what the hell is wrong with her and detention till summer.

The depression roots partially in this, and partially in an event that happened directly afterwards:

See, there's this girl whom he has liked for several months. Maybe even a few years. However, she rejected him, citing something about insults (Sadly, he does have phrasing issues) and the rumor mill has gone crazy, but meanwhile, he refuses to face the world because it's all anyone wants to talk about. I swear, just mentioning her name is a good way to get a hex to the face.

Which makes it slightly difficult, because...

(You may need to sit down, and if he asks, you didn't hear from me)

She's my sister.

Hope this clears a few things up, sorry you had to hear it all from me.

Regards,

Albus Potter

* * *

Well, look at it! (I'm having too much fun, in case you haven't realized)

And for those who hadn't realized, yes, Rose made Z give her oral sex. :P Because, you know, she can.

I'm a disgusting little creature.

Review! You know the drill!


	15. Chapter 15: The Awaited Note

Right, I typed up the final chapter last night! This story will have seventeen chapters! (Sixteen, if you don't like sequels)

We're almost at the end T.T

* * *

Rose:

We need to get them to talk this out. I'm just afraid it might end in curses...

Regards,

Al

§º§

[_The chatbook_]

Scorpius Malfoy

How are you?

_Fine, Rose._

Oh really? Shove it, buddy, tell me the truth.

_Horrible, Rose._

Expand.

_It feels like someone tore a hole in my chest, there's almost always a headache somewhere behind my eyes, she won't get out of my head, but all I can hear is ripping paper, the entire world is a dark, depressing mess. And every time I turn around someone is pretending they're sorry or pretending they know what it's like or trying to hit on me._

_And I still fucking LIKE her._

Ouch. You should see a healer.

_No._

§º§

[_A Lily poem_]

H o l d me

I need you

[[[In]]] my dreams you come to me

Whispering and loving

And hold me gentle

Cradle my glass heart as it heals

Fractures shrink and scar over to the music of piecing together

S/h/a/r/d/s fit tightly as our lips

(Crushed) together

B u t it's

S

t

i

l

l

Just a dream

Quickly turning **nightmare**

§º§

Lucy,

You don't have to read this, but I don't own a diary, so I need something to spill to. If you read this, it better not get passed around. I will hurt you.

I dreamed of Scorpius.

And I know there's probably at least a shallow gutter in your head somewhere, so just stay away from it.

I dreamed of him, blood swirling across a floor, things like pottery shattered in it. He was crying out for someone.

I was too.

I think I was crying out to him, but I couldn't really hear my own voice-it was muffled by something.

I reached for him, but invisible chains held me, whispering, and...

He faded away.

It's disturbing and I know it should make sense but I can't think and all I see when I close my eyes is blood and shards...

I don't have dreams like this. They're more normal and surreal.

What do I do?

∞Lily

§º§

Al-boss!

I found the note! It was taped together and in Rose's things. Also, ask Lily about disturbing dreams. Be casual about it.

¬Lucy

§º§

[_The note_]

Dear Lily,

This is not an apology, before you ask. I'm not going to apologize for calling you Shadow. Yes, you're overshadowed by family members, so are a lot of people in this age.

I'm also never apologizing for the beginning of the year flirting, because that was frankly funny, until you kicked me.

I'm not really sure what you did to me, between last year and this. You always seemed so annoying, and arrogant, and even a little bitchy, and took everything to heart, for good or bad.

[Here there be the first tear]

Okay, I guess we can both tell I'm pretty much just rambling, and that I can't word a compliment to save my life, never mind get to the point.

I love you.

Really.

I know I called you Shadow, but from the shadows you're able to screw with anything, do anything you want, and nobody catches you, and maybe that's what drew my attention in the first place. I've never been that invisible. I was even a bit jealous.

Look...

I love you and if you're going to reject me, please be gentle.

Please.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Al reread, reread, reread. A complete misunderstanding. Rose, not the flaring, guttering fire that was Lily, would have taken the insults and seen those three words. She could not see from Lily's side. Indeed, even he couldn't, and the harsh words slid over him.

He looked at the bed to his right-curtains drawn, lifeless, nothing stirred them.

Al was losing his friend over a mistake.

§º§

Scorpius§

Do my ears deceive me? You fell? For a _Potter?_

Now, I'm not going to get judgmental, matters of the heart are complicated and uncontrollable (though sometimes you need to learn to rein them in), but I do have to wonder:

Why her?

Confused,

Dad§

§º§

Lily:

You will read the enclosed note, completely and entirely, and you will get back to me. You will learn to rein in your anger. Neither of you are going to get caught in some dark twisted, Romeo and Juliet.

Got it?

Regards;

Al

§º§

[_Lily poem_]

What

Have I done?

Everything is upside-down and [backwards]

He

L o v e s me

I _threw_ him away

S/h/a/t/t/e/r his heart on crystal floor

And walk over it

Not a care I am blind without a guide I won't ask for one

He had offered

I had refused

He

L o v e s me

But can I {fix} him?

§º§

Rosie,

It's not true, is it? You hooked up with a Slytherin? Why? What are you doing? Don't you remember what I told you in your first year? This is as bad as-as-as Lily dating MALFOY!

_Ron, if she was there would be nothing wrong with it, especially since Lily isn't your daughter._

Hermione, I was only making a point! Rose can't be

_If Rose is dating Deryn Zabini, then she's dating Deryn Zabini, and there's nothing you can do about it._

But

_I know you love your daughter, but you don't need to be so protective. I'm sure she knows what she's doing. She's a sixth year, she's seventeen, she can make her own choices, and you need to step back and calm down._

But-I guess... Okay, fine, you can date him, but I won't like it.

_It's a dictating quill, Rosie. Your father got his wrist broken in a work accident. Considering recent auroring events-which aren't in the newspaper, no Harry's not hurt-he decided not to get treated until others were healed up okay._

What your mother isn't mentioning is her twisted ankle and shattered arm, which is being temporarily healed by James until she stops being as stubborn as me.

Uncle Charlie and Kreacher are being our slaves.

_We love you!_

_MumΩ_

∂Dad

* * *

So...

Review, people! You know what to do! Opinions, questions, ideas, predictions...


	16. Chapter 16: Cloaks and Closets

For those of you who don't like sequel endings, this is your last chapter. If you're leaving, I love you! It's been nice having you as a reviewer/lurker!

* * *

James,

I need to borrow your invisibility cloak. The one that you stole from Da's desk that he turned a blind eye to and that you used to get up to lots of things you shouldn't have?

Since I knew you would ask...

∞Lily

§º§

Lily•

Here it is! Treat with care, little sister! Don't go snogging any boys!

Thy brother,

JS•Potter

§º§

Al~

I say we drag Score to the next Hogsmead weekend, no matter what he has to say. He's been out of reality for two weeks, he's somehow doing homework and he hasn't seen daylight in forever.

◊Z

§º§

Z:

Yeah... Sure...

You know, I just met the most amazing girl...

Regards,

Al

§º§

Rose~

Someone claiming to be Al just sent me a note. What are the chances Al actually has a sex drive, because he apparently "just met the most amazing girl..."

Of course, he couldn't have just met you, considering you're cousins...

I know, sappy, I'll shut up.

◊Z

§º§

Deryn;

Wait, what? Al? Wha-

Is. Ending. World. The. Rearrange to make a sentence.

It wasn't sappy, it was cute. Just don't do too often.

Regards;

R*W

§º§

Al~

Okay, I give, who's the girl?

◊Z

§º§

Zabini:

Sonia Corner... She's AMAZING. We had to work together in DA and Divination, and she has this amazing mind and she's a Ravenclaw and-

A great figure, I got to admit. Didn't you date in fourth year or something?

And I get to work with her on a class project the entire afternoon!

Regards,

Al

§º§

Bro=

What was with Sonia's look today? She came back from the library all...Strange.

You understand girls. Explain. Or I might have to ask Roxanne and I'll trip over my tongue again. I swear, garashes.

Lysan

§º§

Brother.

Three words:

Al Potter. Snogging.

I'm afraid our female Ravenclaw abandoned work for love.

Lorcan

§º§

Al,

Stop grinning. I can see it from here, with that annoying lip gloss streak down your neck.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Scorpius:

Hell no! I just had the most fun hour of my life!

Go back to sleep.

Al

§º§

James¬

You're the one who dated lots of people. Tell me:

How do I ask out this girl? She's kinda shy and small and pretty and (Don't you laugh!) she's a Hufflepuff.

+Hugo

§º§

Hugo•

It's very simple. Walk up to her, grin charmingly, and ask her out. Done.

Only I'm not sure if you should do the charming grin, that only works for some people, like me. Be casual. Hufflepuffs will love it.

It's not Neville's kid, is it? You never date your professor's daughter.

JS•Potter

§º§

Rose¬

I asked James for advice, got it and regretted it, and decided you were much more sensible. (Even if you are dating a Slytherin)

How do I ask a girl out? You're a girl, so...

+Hugo

§º§

Hugo;

Simple. Walk up to her, ask. If you're nervous, be nervous, we think it's cute.

My little brother's growing up!

Regards;

R*W

§º§

Deryn;

Your girlfriend demands cuddles, since her brother is out of commission. (Don't insult sibling cuddles. They're adorable, especially when they're six and you're not) Unless you and Al are doing something extremely important, you should come over here, across the library.

Regards;

R*W

§º§

Z:

I don't care what my cousin said. Weren't we working on our "Get-Scorpius-Outside" plan?

Alright, fine, I'll come over there.

Regards,

Al

§º§

She solemnly swears she's up to no good when really she's up to plenty. Light blooms in a tiny corner of her chest, watching the moving dots. Scorpius... Scorpius...

Lily's eyes find the little dot, the name, drinking in those letters in the darkness of her little closet. Her hands shake, pressing the map to her chest. She has to... A mistake...

The shaking spreads. She draws the cloak tighter around herself, looks at the dot now moving with ones marked Albus and Deryn, and slips out of her closet. Her footsteps seem unnaturally loud, she tries to muffle them, she sees him and freezes.

Pale skin, translucent, stretched tight. Eyes dull, downcast, a wreck. She covers her mouth with her hands, stifles a scream, others do the same.

Dead. He's alive and yet dead. She draws the cloak even tighter, walks beside Al and waits. Her heart tries to burst out of her chest, she holds it back, ribs aching.

She gets her chance. Deryn vanishes to Rose's side, Al goes back for something.

Lily yanks Scorpius into a closet. He slumps, slides down the wall, she feels sick. He doesn't even care.

Mischief managed but it hasn't, she drops the cloak. His eyes trail up her, widening on her face, she crouches down and leans close.

Lips connect in a shiver, fingers curl on his shoulders, warmth like light filling her body.

"This is a dream," he whispers. But his eyes have a match-flare.

Her own are filled with tears but she's smiling, leaning in again.

§º§

No more

W a i t i n g

He's here

Mine

Cradling my glass heart

I protect his

Sunlight

P

O O

L

S

Into -wings-

We take flight

Away

From b/r/o/k/e/n reality

Mine

§º§

Z,

She kissed me.

Hell, she didn't just kiss me, Lily snogged me.

Twice.

So we finally figured out what happened, and Lily and I agreed that we're both idiots.

I feel alive...

-Scorpius–

§º§

Score~

Took you guys long enough. By the way Al got a girlfriend.

Everyone wants to date Slytherins now, apparently.

Just think, a month left! Only a month of school and then an entire summer!

Wait, damn. How am I supposed to visit Rose?

◊Z

§º§

Zabini,

Easy. We're friends with Al, remember? Go over to his house, visit, stuff.

I'm also pretty sure that parents know by this point, because even my dad knows. So I don't know if they'll care.

Wait, Weasleys. Never mind. Yeah, we're doomed.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Lily,

Why are you dating Scorpius Malfoy? Didn't he try to drown you?

Or there something I wasn't told about?

Just so you know, James had to be restrained so he wouldn't storm Hogwarts one-handed when he found out. Ron gave him an older-brother talking-to.

Be safe, be careful,

Harry

* * *

The poem isn't too great, I know, but I think we can pretend that Lily was distracted by having Score with her.

Review! Comments, ideas, predictions (For the sequel especially), opinions, criticism... Especially if you're stopping here!

[For those of you staying, doesn't Harry's ending sound ominous? Be safe, be careful?]


	17. Chapter 17: OPTIONAL: Collapse

And here we come to the epilogue. If you're not interested in reading a sequel, STOP HERE!

If not, read on...

* * *

Rose~

I know you said we should meet in the library, but I was thinking that the Astronomy Tower might be better. And not for any logical reason, either, which is weird.

◊Z

§º§

Dee-Dee,

It's not fair! Why does Score-Score get Lily? I'm writing to my mother!

Maybe I'll snog Lorcan.

˚Lyra

§º§

Lyra

I don't care anymore. We cannot affect his views of her. Why try when there are others who could be just as deserving?

D Zabini, Ravenclaw

§º§

Dee-Dee

What is WITH you? This is SCORE!

˚Lyra

§º§

[_A library note_]

What's with me? Because when he was depressed, I tried, I sent him letters, but he wasn't looking for me, or you or ANYONE! And it wasn't until he had her that he's beginning to look himself again.

I want to mean that much to someone. But it's not him.

_But seriously! It doesn't mean anything! She's a POTTER! We're much more deserving, we're purebloods!_

Watch it, Nott, entire wars have been fought over that.

_You know what, you have fun. I'll... I'll go shag someone or something. Or send that letter to my mum._

§º§

Lily,

You've still got leaves in your hair.

-Scorpius–

§º§

Scorpius,

Then don't snog me under trees!

Oh, and you should probably take a shower, there's dirt in your hair.

∞Lily

§º§

Scorpius, Lily, Zabini, Rose:

Stop borrowing my damn ferret! She's dead tired over here!

Granted, she needs to lose weight, but-

You know, I think that's more than just weight.

So yeah, I declare the Ferretpost on temporary holiday, while new recruits are "hired."

Regards,

Al

§º§

Al,

You should call it the Splashpost.

∞Lily

P.S: Hugo borrowed her too, just so you know. Everyone's got into in-school messenger pets. You should see what Lucy's cat-

Lucy's cat...

Lucy doesn't HAVE a cat...

Oh GOD our cousin pulled a gramps...

§º§

Dad:

You should register Lucy on the Animagus list. As a ginger cat.

Just saying...

Regards,

Al

§º§

Deryn;

Astronomy Tower, got it. Usual time?

Regards;

R*W

§º§

[_An elk patronus that arrived at Auror Head Office_]

Dad, you have to come! Fast! I can hear them on the stairs! They're going to- I don't know what they're going to do! But these someones... Some of them are the lists in your office!

...I'm scared, Da. Please.

§º§

[_A newspaper clipping, four hours later_]

Hogswarts collapsed tonight in a series of yet unknown events. The shock has spiraled through the countryside as wizards and witches attempted to enter Hogswarts grounds to get to the children, only to find they couldn't as the castle walls and grounds rebounded their efforts.

The only communication was to Auror Harry Potter, from his daughter Lily Luna Potter, seven minutes before the attack was reported by a Hogsmead[...]

* * *

And thus, I will begin our sequel! I sat down, just trying to write a happy ending, but it wanted suspense.

For those wondering, Lily's patronus is an elk for these reasons: It represents her father, who she seems as calm and noble and strong and powerful, someone she looks up to. The elk represents these and agility and freedom, something Lily is: agile and very free. That's not to say it's her animagus form, but patronuses are a connection to a person and the one they view as their protector. Like Harry's was a stag because of his idolization of his father, but it showed the traits of himself as well.

The sequel will be called Collapse(Maybe with aesthetic spaces, like so: C O L L A P S E, or with A Tale of tacked onto the end) and will detail what happened, how the students get out, and a whole new war-torn world. (And several good laughs) Always wanted to write a war-fic.

And yes, it will be Lily/Score, all the way through.

Final stats-

Chapters: 17

Word count: 21,321

Reviews (As of chapter sixteen): 136 (My most ever!)

Alerts: 47

Faves: 36

Views: 4,838

Review, one final time, and I shall see you in Collapse! (I'll post in about an hour)


End file.
